


Betrayal

by trixicmarsh



Series: South Park One-Shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, tics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicmarsh/pseuds/trixicmarsh
Summary: This is rather old. It's based off of a roleplay with some friends of mine. Scott Malkinson and Corey Lanskin consider one-another brothers, but Scott abandons Corey for a while for someone else because he had feelings for them. Corey, who has a lot of trauma related to abandonment, feels utterly betrayed and they haven't talked in a while since Scott got back. Scott attempts to talk to him. This is what happens.
Series: South Park One-Shots and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906804





	Betrayal

Corey trudged inside as the rain poured down all over the farm. The velcro of his sneakers barely held together with how much mud and filth had gotten on his shoes. Had he stayed outside for any longer, the rain would have soaked right through his creeper hoodie. He let out a squeak as his shoulder quickly came up and his head jerked to the side right down on it. Fuck! That one hurt!

The dirty blond felt his stomach screaming at him and he grumbled before looking around, “Hello? Can someone come feed the kid?” When he was met with no response, he sighed. Oh, that’s right, everyone able-bodied is outside or out getting some shit done. He sighed, placing a hand on his stomach as it let out another distressed growl. “Ugh...”

Corey shuffles his way to the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes and he pulled his hood off his head. He yawned as he came into the room. He’d worked hard that day because he desperately wanted to help and didn’t want to be anywhere near Scott.

Well, that was short-lived.

Scott stood in the kitchen, back turned to him as he made a sandwich. Another tremor hit Corey right at that moment and a few squeaks and a “deet” erupted from his mouth as his arm jerked back and attempted to elbow the wall. Scott heard that and he turned quickly as Corey’s hands both came up to cover his mouth. 

“Corey... hey, I’ve been meaning to talk.”

The brunet was met with silence. Corey didn’t say anything to him. He couldn’t. His hands shakily gravitated to both his elbows so he hugged himself as Scott moved closer to talk, scratching the back of his head.

“I... I wanted to apologize. I know I messed up and I’m sorry. I dunno how I can make it up to you and I... just... could you forgive me?”

“No.”

Scott frowned, “What? But, Corey, I-“

“I FUCKING SAID NO!” Corey then stomped his foot down, angry tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, “No. I’m not going to forgive you!” 

“Hey, kid! Relax, you’re gonna-“

“I’m gonna what?! Blow a fuse? Fuck, thats- ugh!-“ His elbow jerked back again, violently against the wall and nearly putting a hole in it, “-that’s real bloody rich coming from you! You abandoned me! How do you think that made me feel?” He let out an angry sob.

Corey finally started moving forward, storming towards Scott and jabbing him in the chest, “You promised me and my mum four years ago that you would always be there for me when she wasn’t! That you would protect me!” He gestured wildly at himself then grabbed Scott’s flannel angrily, “And then you left me!”

He released him after a few moments, fists shaking as he wiped his tears away, breathing heavy, “You were supposed to be my friend... and my brother. Now you’re NOTHING to me.” Corey shoved Scott so his back hit the counter and he let out an oof. “You say you wanted to be nothing like your bloody dad, but guess what? You’re exactly like him. A fucking deadbeat who’ll abandon his family at the drop of a hat for someone else.” Corey then moved past him and went to the fridge, swinging it open to grab a fruit cup, then storming out quickly, still trying to stop crying.


End file.
